Rory Williams - lista de apariciones
Esta es la lista de apariciones de Rory Williams. Televisión ''Doctor Who Temporada 5 *En el último momento'' (introducción) *''Los vampiros de Venecia'' *''La elección de Amy'' *''La Tierra hambrienta / Sangre fría'' (muere) *''La Pandórica se abre / El Big Bang'' (Auton, renacido, reunión) Temporada 6 *''Un cuento de Navidad'' *''El astronauta imposible / El día de la Luna'' *''La maldición del punto negro'' *''La mujer del Doctor'' *''La carne rebelde / Las casi personas'' *''Un hombre bueno va a la guerra / Matemos a Hitler'' *''Terrores nocturnos'' *''La chica que esperó'' *''Complejo de Dios'' (salida) *''Hora de cerrar'' (cameo) *''La boda de River Song'' (invitado) Extras de DVD *''Night and the Doctor: Bad night'' Mini-episodios *''Space/ Time'' Temporada 7 *''El Doctor, la viuda y el armario'' (cameo extendido) *''Pond Life '' *''Asylum of the Daleks '' *''Dinosaurs on a Spaceship '' *''A Town Called Mercy '' *''The Power of Three'' *''The Angels Take Manhattan (salida) Narraciones Novelas BBC New Series Adventures - Eleventh Doctor novels *''The glamour chase '' *''Nuclear time '' *''The kings dragon *''Hunter's moon'' *''The way through the woods'' *''Dead of winter'' *''Touched by an angel'' *''Paradox lost'' *''Borrowed time'' *''The silent stars go by'' 2 in 1 books *''Dead riders / Heart of stone'' *''System wipe / The good, the bad and the alien'' Doctor Who The Official Annual 2012 *''Rory's adventure'' Historias publicadas por Internet *''Snowfall'' Audio Audiolibros de la BBC *''The eye of the jungle'' *''Blackout'' Cómics ''Doctor Who'' Annual *''Buzz!'' *''Attack of the 50ft Rory'' *''The house of lights'' ''Doctor Who Adventures *''Fist foot first *''Random history'' *''The salt solution'' *''Rory's story'' *''Sub-species'' *''Quite interesting'' *''Earworm'' *''If you go down to the woods today'' *''Ghost world'' *''Power of the Mykuootni'' *''Mine, all mine!'' *''Golden slumbers'' *''Sound bytes'' *''Chasing rainbows'' *''Pier gead from space'' *''The evergreen death'' *''The rage'' *''The peace strike'' *''Extinction event'' *''Hot stuff!'' *''The very cool bow tie!'' *''Reality cheque'' *''Road rage'' *''The king and the tripeberry'' *''Danger flight'' *''Dinosaurs in New York!'' *''Screamers!'' *''Grow your own'' *''The golesterkol collection'' *''Missing in action'' *''Peril on the sea'' *''Rock quasar and the mudslugs of gurrn'' *''Dino world'' *''The upper deck'' *''The moon of lost hope'' *''Vacuun packed'' *''Funny phone call!'' *''The deadly mutant'' *''The mutant turnip'' *''The secret star trail'' *''Agent 99'' *''Dimension warp'' *''The Kchrusivour gambit'' *''Trapped in the pages of history'' *''Dawn of the living bread'' *''The Frankenstein particle'' *''Dog of war!'' *''Harvest of doom'' *''The atomon invasion'' *''Wait until morning'' *''Humans aren't just for Christmas'' *''Vengeance of the atomon'' *''Picture imperfect'' *''The home store'' *''Cold comfort'' *''Faster than light'' *''The fairest of them all'' *''New and improved'' *''Malthill way'' *''The demons of Repton Abbey'' *''The punch & Judy trap'' *''Buy, buy, baby!'' *''Ghosts of the never-were'' *''The parasites'' *''Doomland'' *''Buying time'' *''Island of the Cyclopes'' *''Trouble on the Orion Express'' *''Dummy run'' *''The mirror war'' *''Ghost train'' *''I scream'' *''Le tour de death'' *''The sky is falling!'' *''The time gallery'' *''The cliff face'' *''Bumble of destruction'' *''The light catcher'' *''Dungeon of the lost'' *''The intergalactic trials'' *''24-hour news invasion'' *''The panic room'' *''Terror from the swamp'' *''The planet that slept'' *''Planet of Rorys'' *''Dawn of time!'' ''Doctor Who Magazine *''The professor, the queen and the bookshop *''The chains of Olympus'' *''Sticks and stones'' IDW Publishing Mini-series y one-shots *''Assimilation² '' ''Doctor Who'' (2011) *''Spam filtered'' *''Ripper's curse'' *''They think it's all over'' *''When worlds collide'' Doctor Who Annual 2011 *''Tuesday '' *''Your destiny awaits'' *''Space squid'' *''Body snatched'' *''Silent knight'' *''As time goes by'' Categoría:Listas de apariciones de acompañantes